761
Evan and Quentin perform a ceremony to summon the Devil. Synopsis : This night has seen the violent end of an evil woman who threatened the lives of the two Collins children. A creature of the supernatural, Laura Collins has been consumed by the flames that once sustained her. But the threat she posed still exists for the two children, Nora and Jamison Collins, remain trapped in a fire she created in a remote section of the house. Barnabas appears in the room and the fire mysteriously disappears. When Edward enters the room he asks for an explanation, but Barnabas can't give one. Later that evening a drunken Quentin shows up at Evan's door. Quentin begs Evan to help him, but Evan insists that he has no idea how to end the curse. Evan reminds him he has no supernatural powers but knowledge of the supernatural and of the black arts. Quentin would rather die than change again. Evan will get him cleaned up and back to Collinwood. A doctor has checked the children and they are fine. Edward questions Barnabas about how he got into the locked room. Barnabas comes up with the window and the ledge story. Edward asks if Laura is gone for good. The children described an old creature. Jamison comes downstairs into the drawing room. Evan and Quentin come in. Jamison asks Quentin if they could be good friends again. Quentin tells him he never stopped being his good friend. Jamison tells Quentin that Laura died in a fire in the East Wing. He asks Quentin if he’s going to stay and Quentin asks him what gave him that idea. Jamison says goodnight to them both and goes to bed. Evan has an idea: to contact the being who has supreme power over the underworld. Quentin comes right out and asks, "The devil?" At first, he seems reluctant but seems set on doing whatever he can to rid himself of the curse. Evan tells him he may even have sell his soul. There will be a price to pay. Day: Edward finds Nora sitting in the drawing room thinking of her mother. He asks why she is alone. He tells her she has to accept that her mother is gone. Trask calls about the lease on the school. Edward tells him he can talk to their lawyer Evan Hanley. When Quentin comes down to Edward, Edward tells him it might be time for everyone to think of Quentin as a member of the family. It is also time for them to be a family again and for all four of them to reconcile their differences including Carl and Judith, of course. Edward wants to stop the freakish and abnormal from entering their lives again. Quentin seems to understand this but has to leave. Quentin gets drunk at Evan's house. The clock chimes and Evan starts his incantation. He invokes many things, the raven, the bat, and a black star that saw the early evil of the devil, thunder clouds that weep with nightshade, rivers of blood that demons drink from. The doors open by themselves. A figure stands there. Quentin passes out. Memorable quotes : Edward (to Quentin): There is something unnatural about our lives....What happened to Laura last night was something that went against the natural order of things, and I want to make certain that nothing as freakish and abnormal ever comes into our lives like that again. ---- : Evan': You're drunk already. : Quentin: Does it bother you, Evan? : Evan: Yes! : Quentin: Well, I don't think it will bother the devil...if he happens to show up. ---- : Evan: Prince of fire, hear my plea. I call upon the flame to summon you. I call upon the raven, and the bat, and all the dark creatures of nature. Upon the charred and blackened stars that rained at your beginning to draw you like a rising mist from out of the darkness of the earth. Prince of Darkness, I summon you in the name of the seven plagues, of thunderclouds that weep with nightshade. In the name of every spirit that still bends against the rasp of the wind and cries out to you. In the subterranean rivers of blood which demons have drunk, from the smoke of torment that rises forever and ever. I evoke you. Appear to us, Satan. Appear to us, Satan! Appear to us! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Marc Ashton as Mysterious figure (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * A variation of Evan's speech to 'The Devil' appears in 627 spoken by Angelique. Both episodes were written by Gordon Russell. * TIMELINE: Day 296 begins, and will end in 762. It's late. In two nights there is going to be another full moon. 4am: Jamison comes downstairs. 4.55am: Quentin and Evan return to Collinwood. It was last night when Laura 'died'. It's afternoon. 8pm at the end of the episode and the start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * The clock at Evan Handley's place is at 7:00 every time it is seen in the episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 761 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 761 - After SchoolCategory:Dark Shadows episodes